Skarbiec
Skarbiec uważany jest za kryjówkę zawierająca obcą technologię, ukrytą gdzieś na planecie Pandora. Gdy zaczęły krążyć plotki o istnieniu Skarbca, przyciągnęły one zainteresowanie wielu, od małych grup czy pojedynczych poszukiwaczy, aż do ogromnych producentów broni. Pierwotnym celem korporacji było wykorzystanie technologii znajdujących się w Skarbcu do zwiększenia władzy i wpływów. Wybrana grupa Łowców Skarbców nawiązała kontakt z Aniołem Stróżem, który wzmocnił ich wiarę w istnienie Skarbca oraz prowadził ich w ich misji odnalezienia go. W grze Borderlands 2 ujawniono, że na Pandorze znajduje się więcej niż jeden Skarbiec oraz wiele więcej w całej galaktyce. Drugi Skarbiec na Pandorze, zwany Skarbcem Wojownika (Vault of the Warrior), zawierał superbroń Eridian. Historia Skarbiec jest tajemniczym miejscem zakorzenionym w mitach i folklorze. Po tym jak Korporacja Atlas znalazła kryjówkę z bronią obcych na planecie Promethea, zaczęły na wypływać na wierzch legendy o skarbcach na innych planetach. Popularne były mity i legendy mówiące o tym, że Skarbiec musi zawierać coś niesamowitego. Według Marcusa Skarbiec na Pandorze powinien dać znalazcy zaawansowaną obcą technologię, sławę, władzę i kobiety. Legendy Legendy te, wspólnie z odkryciem Korporacji Atlas, doprowadziły do "Gorączki Złota" wśród ludzi podróżujących na Pandorę, chcących osiedlić się na planecie w poszukiwaniu Skarbca. Gdy poszukiwania stały się rzadsze,na Pandorze rozpoczęło się lato, w czasie którego rodzime zwierzęta budziły się ze snu zimowego w celu znalezienia pożywienia. Ci, którzy niegdyś pragnęli legendarnych bogactw Skarbca stali się celem ataku zwierzyny. W związku z niepowodzeniem w znalezieniu dowodów na istnienie Skarbca, rozpoczęli opuszczać planetę. Tym, których nie było stać na ucieczkę, pozostali, ale legendy o Skarbcu dalej krążyły wśród nich. Odnalezienie Klucza Archeolog Patricia Tannis, finansowana przez Korporację Dahl, została przysłana na Pandorę kilka lat wcześniej przed fabułą gry w celu potwierdzenia istnienia Skarbca, jego położenia, zawartości oraz sposobu otwarcia. Tannis stopniowo traciła zdrowie psychiczne z powodu warunków życia na Pandorze, dostając przy okazji obsesji na punkcie znalezienia Skarbca w czasie gdy jej zespół był systematycznie zabijany przez lokalną faunę. Dzięki jej badaniom, Tannis odkrywa, że Skarbiec może być otworzony w określonym czasie co dwieście lat przy użyciu specjalnego klucza składającego się z trzech pasujących do siebie fragmentów. udało się jej odnaleźć jeden z części Klucza do Skarbca, ale ostatecznie utraciła go na rzecz bandytów podczas nieudanej próby ukrycia go. W tym czasie uświadomiła sobie, że cierpi na psychozę uniemożliwiającą jej opuszczenie miejsca wykopalisk, więc pozostała na miejscu i wysłała pomoc do poszukiwaczy Skarbca, by pomogli jej odzyskać Klucz i otworzyć Skarbiec. Ingerencja Korporacji Atlas Gdy położenie Skarbca zostało odkryte, a wszystkie części Klucza połączone, Atlas wysłało swoją prywatną armię Karmazynową Lancę, aby przejęła Klucz i zagarnęła dla firmy Atlas całą zawartość Skarbca. Przywódcą Lancy, Komandor Steele udaje się wzdłuż krainy Descent, ściera się z Strażnikami przez całą drogę i w końcu otwiera Skarbiec. Wewnątrz Skarbca Kiedy Skarbiec zostaje w końcu otworzony, fakt o jego istnieniu w końcu zostaje ujawniony. We wnętrzu nie znajdowała się jednak obca technologia, jak mówiły legendy, ale więzienie zawierające Niszczyciela, starożytnego, potężnego potwora, który pochłania wszystko na swojej drodze. Commandant Steele za późno uświadamia sobie swój błąd, gdy ona i jej ludzie zostają bardzo szybko i brutalnie zabici przez bestię. W oficjalnym Przewodniku gry Borderlands napisano, że Eridianie poświęcili całą swoją cywilizację, by uwięzić Niszczyciela wewnątrz Skarbca. Strażnicy zostali stworzeni w celu ochrony Skarbca i uniemożliwieniu nikomu otworzenia go. Jeśli kiedykolwiek Niszczyciel zostałby wypuszczony, pochłonąłby cały wszechświat. Po tym jak Łowcy Skarbców zabijają Niszczyciela, Skarbiec zamyka się z powrotem i pozostanie zamknięty przez najbliższe 200 lat. Anioł Stróż ujawnia, że Niszczyciel w swoim świecie jest niezwyciężony, jednakże potrzebuje ciała gospodarza aby przetrwać, dzięki czemu jest wrażliwy na ataki. Epilog Anioł Stróż wyjaśnia, że wiedziała co zawiera Skarbiec i prowadziła Łowców Skarbców od początku aby uchronili wszechświat przed Niszczycielem. Wyraża skruchę z powodu podstępu, ale utrzymuje, że był to jedyny sposób, by Łowcy Skarbców byli w dobrej położeniu do pokonania Niszczyciela. Gdy historia zbliża się ku końcowi pokazane jest, że Anioł Stróż to projekcja satelity Hyperiona 4N631 będącej na orbicie Pandory oraz pokazane jest (niezwiązane z wydarzeniami głównej fabuły) jak w Claptrapa wystrzelony zostaje strumień energii, jego czujnik optyczny zaczyna świecić na czerwono, a sam Claptrap wstaje i zostaje ponownie przedstawiony jako "Międzyplanetarny Ninja Asasyn". Następstwa Otworzenie Skarbca wyzwala pojawienie się Eridium na całej Pandorze. Wydarzenie to przyciąga uwagę Prezesa Hyperiona, Przystojnego jacka, który kierował wydarzeniami pierwszej części poprzez swoją córkę, Angel. Misje * Find Steele * Destroy The Destroyer * Bring The Vault Key To Tannis Ciekawostki * Planeta Pandora oraz Skarbiec to nawiązania do historii o puszce Pandory z greckiej mitologii. * Klucz do Skarbca jak i każda z jego części zawiera konkretny tekst: ** Pierwsza Część Klucza do Skarbca (Sledge, Sledge: Battle For The Badlands): Sledge's chest contained this mysterious object. (Skrzynia Sledge'a zawiera ten tajemniczy obiekt.) ** Druga Część Klucza do Skarbca (Krom, The Next Piece): A low hum emanates from within, and it is warm to the touch. (Cichy szum dochodzi ze środka i jest ciepła w dotyku.) ** Trzecia Część Klucza do Skarbca (Rakk Hive, Another Piece Of The Puzzle): This piece is cold to the touch. (Ta część jest zimna w dotyku) ** Cały Klucz do Skarbca (The Destroyer, Bring The Vault Key To Tannis): This thing has certainly caused its fair share of trouble. (Ta rzecz z pewnością spowodowała mnóstwo kłopotów) * Symbol Skarbca można dostrzec we wszystkich regionach zamieszkanych przez ludzi na Pandorze. pojawia się czesto w graffiti bandytów, a także na maskach Psycholów. ** Przystojny Jack posiadana na swojej twarzy pod maską niebieski symbol Skarbca, przez co jest ślepy na jedno oko. Wypalenie tego symbolu na twarzy Jack'a, jest ukazane w jednej z końcowych scen Borderlands: Pre-sequel. Kategoria:Lokacje w Borderlands